Memories
by rKhouu
Summary: Battle was all he knew. Of course, being the only thing he knew, he would cling to it.


"Oh Naga."

"I can think of 50 phrases to use that would better fit our situation, Chrom."

"Is 'we're screwed' part of that list?"

"... That makes 51 phrases."

* * *

Distant sounds of battle rung throughout his head. Waking up to a battle? Not a fun morning to wake up to. Wait... was it even morning? He had no time to ponder the thought as a blade was approaching his face.

Instincts kicked in and the man quickly rolled out of the way. While bringing himself to his feet, he picked up a blade from off the floor. "I take it you've never appreciated the thought of personal space?"

His assailant only charged.

His opponents axe swung for his head, he ducked and swung his own blade. The blade was unfortunately met with empty air."You know, they say silence often means yes, but I'm thinkin this is one of those situations where actions speak louder than words."

"Shut up and fight." The brigand snarled in the man's direction.

"Fight? Well, why didn't you say so? I thought we were having a nice little chat." The man loosened his stance and waved hi, "Oh! Fancy meeting you here Cordy!"

"Think you can make an effort to be serious on the battlefield?" The brigand had no time to react as a lance declared his stomach to be it's new home. "Honestly. I saw your fall, Robin. Are you alright?" A red haired beauty took a step to dislodge her lance.

Robin chuckled and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Ahah... you saw that? How embarrassing. Anyways, thanks for that save. My body's still recuperating."

"Don't mention it. Unfortunately, we've no time to talk. You need to issue orders, ever since that ambush, our formation has been shattered."

"Right. Thanks Cordelia." Robin nodded in Cordelia's direction before assessing the situation. _Crap. Enemies everywhere. No chance of regrouping, unless... shit. It's risky, but it's our best bet right now._ Robin quickly made up his mind and started to issue his orders, "Shepherds! Split off into groups! Stick with whose closest and protect them with you lives as they will for you! Make your way to the forest, we'll rendezvous there! No Shepherd will die today! For Ylisse!" Hearing a collective roar, Robin checked his surroundings for his group. Cordelia, Lon'qu, Stahl, Lucina and Gaius. Damn. His group had no means of healing themselves. Their vulneraries and concoctions were the only obstacles between them and death. He would be wise to conserve.

His group quickly met up with themselves, forming a circle and moving towards the forest.

"Alright, we all stick together, no wandering off, got that?" Robin shouted over the clash of steel while throwing out a Thoron.

"Right!" Robin grinned, remembering the fond memories of battle, the bonding and eventual marriages that occurred because of the terrible war that they relentlessly fought. Robin paused. The... fond memories of battle? That can't be right. War is bad. A child could understand such. So why was he recalling his memories as fond?!

"ROBIN!" Robin was quickly brought out of his thoughts as he looked up in time to see an arrow make its way through his stomach.

"Gods. T-that can't... be good for digestion." Robin clutched his bleeding stomach as he opened a vulnerary. Even as he felt the effects of the vulnerary wash over him, the sharp pain was still present. Though, it was bearable.

"Shit Bubbles, you okay? We're almost to the forest, hold on." Gaius couldn't spare a glance as his full attention was towards the brigand in front of him.

"I'll be fine, we can worry later." Robin grimaced through the pain and parried a swing meant for his life.

"Robin.." He could hear Cordelia about to voice her protest.

"Heh, don't worry about me Cordy. Focus now." Robin was happy for the show of worry, but he could no longer afford to be side tracked. That had got him in enough trouble for now. He would ponder his questionable use of adjectives for battle later.

* * *

As soon as they fell into the warm embrace of the forest and their companions, Robin collapsed.

"You know, I'd quite like a medic right around... n..now..." Robin managed to weakly mumble before he closed his eyes to the sight of red hair.

Purple was undeniably his favorite color, but red... red was growing on him. Quite literally so. Robin was bleeding out.

* * *

A/N: That's a wrap! Just a prologue so it's bound to be short. I sorta write erratically, so I can't say for sure when I'd update this, but I will. I feel as though it's a bit of a mess right now, so I'd most likely go back and edit this to make it sound more... fluid. To make it flow, ya know? Well, review please!


End file.
